icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Miller (b.1985)
| birth_place = Wales, U.K. | career_start = 2000 | career_end = }} ' David Joseph "Joe" Miller Jr.' (born March 14, 1985 in Wales) is a Welsh professional ice hockey player, who has represented England and the UK and is currently playing for the Telford Tigers in the EPIHL. Miller began his career with the Cardiff Devils U-19 team, known as the Cardiff Satans. In his first season, aged just 15, Miller played in 9 games, scoring a point per game. For the following season, the 2001/02 term, Miller played for the Devils' senior team, then icing in the BNL on 20 occasions as well as continuing to play in U-19 games. It was a positive season for Miller, as he also gained his first international caps, playing twice for the English U-19 national team despite his Welsh roots. Miller would continue to remain within the Cardiff organisation, but failed to make another senior appearance for the team. Miller would also only play in a handful of games for the U-19 team over the next season and a half. Mid-season, Miller moved to sign for the Telford Trojans, the U-19 team of the Telford Wildfoxes. Again Miller played only a few games, but managed to have a significant impact in the games he played. A further move followed, making the Haringey Racers the third team Miller had played for in the 2003/04 season. This time Miller played at senior level in the EPIHL, but again failed to settle, playing in only three games before moving once again. This time Miller returned to the Telford organisation, playing for the then named Telford Wildfoxes, this time at senior level. Miller settled well and began to produce points for the Wildfoxes, and so was re-signed for the 2004/05 season. Again Miller shone, with 77 points and 108 penalty minutes in just 49 games, and was again re-signed by the Telford club, now re-named the Tigers. A further 70 point season followed, proving Miller's quality at EPL level. In the 2005/06 season, Miller was moved from Telford to sign for the EIHL team, the Coventry Blaze. Unfortunately Miller iced in only two games and was given few chances in his time in the Midlands. A second chance to play in the EIHL would follow, with the Manchester Phoenix player/coach Tony Hand signing Miller to play further north for the 2006/07 EIHL season. Miller played 59 games for the Phoenix and proved to be a hard working and committed player in his time. Unfortunately for Miller, he managed to score just 11 points in the season and so was released by the Phoenix at the end of the season. Miller took the opportunity to re-sign for the Telford Tigers, a move which has proved positive for both player and club, as Miller has again found his scoring touch for the Tigers. Despite his again prolific scoring, Miller moved mid-season to join the Peterborough Phantoms. External links * *Joe Miller Personal Profile Manchester Phoenix Official Website Category:Born in 1985 Category:Cardiff Devils players Category:Coventry Blaze players Category:Elite Ice Hockey League players Category:Manchester Monarchs players